


Loyalty

by Smokyyyyyyy



Category: Beastars
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokyyyyyyy/pseuds/Smokyyyyyyy
Summary: 路易从没想过他会失去狮子们的忠诚。
Relationships: shishigumi/louis
Kudos: 14





	Loyalty

“我们很抱歉，路易…但这很快就会结束的。”

他们在他耳边低声说道。

路易感觉自己在雄狮们的挟持下像病了似得微微颤抖。在这间被黑市人们称为竞技场的大房间里的草食动物就只有他一个，肉食动物们没有冲上来把他撕碎，却用别的方式向他投掷恶意，他听见他们点评着他身上哪一块儿的味道会最好，他被活吃时会叫得多么美妙，但这些都比不过他们打量着他的眼神里的隐晦含义，那些充满下流意味的眼神像刀子般刺在路易的皮肤上，讽刺的是唯一能躲开它们的方式却只有把自己藏在另一群肉食动物身后。

事实上不用他做，狮子组的成员们也不想让赤鹿被不相关的人员看个一干二净。他们把他围在中间，毛茸茸的嘴巴和鼻子磨蹭着他的颈间动脉和耳后，直到他们用手爪托起他的大腿，揉弄他裸露的皮毛，他才终于表现出作为十八岁的年轻人应有的惊慌。在一记强烈的心跳后，路易感到恐惧正向上蔓延。

“不，等等，等一下…”他困难地挤出两句话来，丝毫没有一个小时前和梅洛打唇舌战时的口齿灵敏。狮子们的性器蠢蠢欲动地挺着，被这种大得不像话的玩意儿抵在身上，路易不明白为什么自己会遇到这种情况。他到黑市来是想帮助他们的，他们明明该和他一样都是受害者，为什么…

路易在他们混合着愧疚与热切的注视中闭上眼睛。显然，接下来他会有充足的时间去思考到底为什么。

接受自己遇到欺骗可不是件容易的事，尤其是当狮子组的背叛以一种不可言说的方式降临在他头上。瘦削的赤鹿被放在这张旧床垫上，他直直坐着，看起来有点像城市里那些商店的卖货招牌，是个很适合被观赏的样子，在旁围观的肉食兽们不满地发出嘘声，试图从狮子组成员们的身影缝隙里觑探这场闹剧。

但弱势的一方并不愿意配合。狮子一松手，赤鹿就抿着嘴巴，将双腿并拢，反复几次下来，梅洛不耐烦地打了个哈欠，开口让他们把劲头攒足了全用到赤鹿身上去。“去啊，这是给你们的奖励。”梅洛说道。

接着赤鹿被他曾视作朋友的肉食兽们翻过去，按得紧紧的，以俯趴的姿态容纳了雄狮的性器。

路易被顶开的时候猛然挣扎起来，就像一只陷落于蜘蛛网上的小虫突然发力的那种蹦跳，他的精神顽抗还没被摧毁。但草食和肉食之间的力量差距实在太大，四肢健全的草食动物尚且没办法从狮子口中逃掉，更何况是一只瘸腿的鹿。为了防止路易逃跑，他的义肢早就被摘了下来，雄狮只是捏紧断腿的伤处，路易就疼得不上力，狮子又将他的胳膊拗到背后，提着他细窄的腰前后抽送。赤鹿从半开半合的嘴中断断续续地吐出含混的哼声，他在一阵低声痛吟后变得默不作声，拒绝为狮子们的暴行伴奏。

但路易很快就失去了那点仅有的权力，他在被扶起上半身的时候还以为他们是想欣赏自己脸上廉价的痛苦，雄狮在他身后耸动的幅度越发激烈，他试图喘息，却给了狮子们可趁之机，肉食兽用手指卡进路易的口齿之间——他被迫张大嘴巴——在看到他们解开皮带时瞳孔缩小。路易发出干呕的声音，带着倒刺的性器前段抵着他的舌面，那一块柔软的肉痉挛后缩，挤出一点可怜的唾液，他无措地晃动脑袋想把狮子从他嘴里赶出去，这番举动却只是更好地招待了入侵者，雄狮摸摸他鼓起的脸颊，把自己整个操进他的喉咙里。

前面和后面同时被操着的滋味可不太好受。路易被他们的节奏带动摇起来，晃晃悠悠没有重心，只是由着两根肉质的凶器旋转着往他身体里挤，疲倦到任由摆布的赤鹿才只是正餐的开始。路易没办法拒绝雄狮们的触碰、抚摸和性交，狮子们的爪子和舌接触着他缺乏反应的身体，在重叠的痕迹上不断洒上新鲜体液，又用阴茎殷勤又强烈地刺穿他被过度使用的穴口。赤鹿的毛发粘腻地结成块，挡住臀缝地尾巴被揉捻挑动，他呛咳着咽下一股精液，被分开到极限的双腿无力地垂搭下来。路易被深深嵌在他们的阴茎上面，身体酸疼，他看着自己断腿上萎缩的肌肉，失神地承受狮子们的轮流占有。

八只。赤鹿回到黑市后发现狮子组只剩下八只狮子。这让他恐慌甚至心碎。于是他考虑过他们的现在，考虑过他们的将来，他拒绝了父亲的帮助，把一切都计划好了，相信自己一定能帮助朋友。

路易从来没有考虑过他们的忠诚。


End file.
